Awesomeness According to Finn
by Fanpire101
Summary: One-shot. What happened once Santana told her Aunt that she loved Brittany? Who could she turn to? She didn't want to put it on Brittany, so she called the one person who she knew would keep coming back, no matter what she said.


**A/N:** This is my first Glee fic, and it's only a one-shot. I need to get the creative juices flowing on my various other stories, so I decided to do this one-shot that I've had in my head since 'I Kissed a Girl'. I love Finntana friendship, and wanted to explore this a little more. So this is right after Santana tells her grandmother that she's in love with Brittany. I always wondered who Santana called and how she got home. So this is it. Hope you guys like it. Please review!

Awesomeness According to Finn

Santana sat at the table in shock. She didn't really have the energy to cry; especially after all she had been through that day. Her aunt, the one person in her life who had never let her down, didn't love her; she didn't even want to look at her.

Santana choked out a sob as she reached into her bag to pull out her phone. Her parents had dropped her off at her aunt's house before going away for the weekend. More tears came as she realized that her phone had died in the 20-odd moments she had been sitting at the same kitchen table she had made cookies at or drawn pictures on when she was a little girl.

"_I think you're awesome, and when you hide who you are you hide some of that awesomeness with it."_ "Well I don't feel awesome, Finn…" Santana whispered. _"I just don't want you to die…You were my first; that means something to me. You mean something to me. If something were to happen to you and I didn't do everything I could to try and stop it I wouldn't be able to live with myself."_ It was as if everything Finn had told her the other day was on a constant loop in her brain.

Her aunt wanted her gone before she came back downstairs. She had made that perfectly clear. "What am I going to do? She hates me!" Santana thought. And then a different voice cut through Finn's constant talk. _"It's not a choice."_ Quinn was right. It wasn't her fault that she was born this way, and now she had nobody. And then it hit her. _"In this stinking, rotten world you at least have a group of people who care about you."_ And she thought of everyone that she had been a bitch to over the years.

Puck: _"It may have just been a phase, but I'm always happy to oblige."_ She had used him over and over again, and he still cared about her, even after she had ruined his relationship with Quinn by sexting him.

Mike had been her friend ever since kindergarten. They had bonded over their love of dance and, later in life, in dance partners. It was no secret that Mike and Brittany were the best dancers in Glee Club, and Santana secretly loved watching the two dance together.

She and Quinn may have had their problems, but they always came out closer because of them. Hell, she was pretty sure that Quinn had known about her little secret before anyone else, even Brittany.

Her girls: Mercedes, Tina, Sugar, and even the would-be Bride of Frankenteen. The way they had stood by her and sang with her in Glee Club, even if all of them weren't on the same team anymore. Santana knew the value of friendship, and she valued her girls above everyone else.

Her boys: Artie, Rory, Kurt, Blaine and even Mr. Shue. The look on Rory's face while she and the girls had sung 'I Kissed a Girl' by Katy Perry had made her feel really good, even if she wasn't attracted to guys. Even though she had bitched them out afterwards, the 'Perfect' performance made her realize how much Blaine and Kurt cared about her, even if Blaine had only known her a short while, and most of that time had seen her yelling at him for one thing or another. Artie had been the first person to join in Finn's performance of 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'. And Mr. Shue never gave up on her, no matter what she did. Sure, he had kicked her out of the New Directions after her little stunt with the purple piano, but nobody knew that he had offered her a chance to get back on the team the next day.

But the two most important people in her life at the moment came into her mind like a bolt of lightening. Her feelings for Brittany were indescribable, but she knew that she couldn't put this on her Britt's mind, not when she was so fragile.

Santana shakily rose to her feet, feeling exhausted. She padded her way to her aunt's wall phone and dialed a number she hadn't realized she had memorized.

"Hello?"

"Hey…"

"Where are you?"

Santana rattled off her aunt's address on autopilot and the person on the other line said they would be there in a few minutes, so she left the house and sat on the stairs of the stone porch. The sun had set long ago and somewhere along the line it had started to drizzle, but she barely noticed it. Only once she was out of the house and the tiny raindrops had covered her face did she let her emotions go and start to sob loudly.

Santana often prided herself at never crying. She told people that she had had her tear ducts removed, just like Coach Sylvester had claimed to. The only person that had even seen her cry was Brittany, and that was a rare occasion when she was PMSing and sick and had been yelled at by Coach for 2 solid hours. Brittany had held her and offered her a chance to snuggle with Lord Tubbington when they got home. Now, she had no one, so she buried her head into her thighs and just let the tears stream out of her.

She started a few minutes later when a hand started rubbing her back. Her head shot up hopefully, but she was only slightly disappointed to see Finn instead of her Aunt.

"How-" Santana cleared her throat. "How did you get here so quickly?" She raised her hand to wipe her tears away, but found that his hand was already there.

"I was with Blaine and Kurt and Rachel at Breadstix when you called me. I didn't know it was just a couple of blocks away from here." Finn replied thoughtfully, as though he was entranced by the smallness of Lima.

"I didn't mean to interrupt your double date. You should go back-"

"Actually, we were reading the riot act to Rachel for stuffing the ballot boxes in favor of Kurt and thanking her for coming clean at the same time. She'll be fine with Kurt and Blaine; they're the only guys I know that wouldn't try some funny business with her while I'm gone. Well, them and Artie because she would just dump him from his chair. And Mike, since he's with Tina. And Rory-"

"I get it!" Santana let out a watery chuckle. Finn smiled that dopey smile of his and stood up, offering her his hand, which she took. She expected him to lead her to his car, but he didn't.

At her questioning glance, he asked, "What happened?"

Santana sniffled. "She never wants to see me again because I told her the truth. I told her I was too tired to fight anymore and she told me that I should have kept my secrets to myself. She just looked so disappointed…" Finn hugged her, which she really didn't see coming. "Finn?"

"Sleep over at my place tonight." He told her. "You can take my bed and I'll take the couch. You said your parents are out of town on the phone, and I don't think you should be alone tonight."

"Really? You would do that for me, even after all I've done to you."

"Well, yeah."

"Why? Why do you care so much, and don't say it's because I was your first. That's bull."

Finn sighed and pulled her to his car. "I was a dick to Kurt when he came out. I knew he had a crush on me, and I lashed out at him because I was scared of him. But we're brothers now, and I realized how much it hurt him that I did that. I don't want anyone to feel like my brother did, especially if I can do something about it. Besides, I told you. I love you Santana. And no matter what team you play for, or what school you go to next year, I will always love you."

"Finn?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you too." Santana watched his face light up, and for a second she could see what Quinn had seen before she had cheated, and what Berry saw now. Finn was the most sweet, genuine guy around. For once, Santana could see why Quinn had felt so terrible about cheating on Finn, when Santana herself had cheated on guys consistently with Brittany. Finn valued friendship just as much, if not more, than she did. In that instant, Santana knew that no matter what she threw at Finn, he would always be there for her. She stayed silent for a moment before saying, "But if you tell anyone, I'll have to beat your head in, Lima Heights style."

"I would expect nothing less from an awesome girl like you."

**A/N:** So I wrote this in about an hour. Please review and tell me how I did. I would really appreciate it.


End file.
